Placebo
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Gakupo puede confiar en que siempre que se sienta mal tendrá a su compañera a un lado para cuidarlo aún cuando no la quiera. O no la necesite.


_**Tristemente ningún Vocaloid me pertenece, y esto sólo es un fanfic escrito por entretenimiento usando algunos de sus personajes.**_

* * *

Gakupo gruñó al dejar la taza por fin vacía en la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Su novia lo miraba atentamente, preocupada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Igual que antes de que vinieras.

— Eso no está bien. ¿Te traigo otra cosa? ¿Otra taza de té?

— No Rin, gracias –respondió rodando los ojos–. Es ya la quinta taza, te digo que estoy bien.

— No es cierto, estás temblando y te ves muy pálido.

Él sólo suspiró y desvió la mirada. No importaba lo que dijera, Rin siempre hallaba la manera de demostrar que no estaba del todo bien y no era capaz de desmentirlo. Simplemente no se sentía muy bien y ella lo sabía. El problema era que la pequeña rubia no dejaba de exagerar todo.

— ¿Dónde están mis zapatos? –dijo en voz baja al sentarse en el borde de la cama llevándose una mano a los ojos para calmar el daño que le hacía la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

— ¿A dónde vas? –replicó Rin mirándolo con una expresión que casi rayaba en lo gracioso por el miedo infantil que se reflejaba en sus ojos– Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí acostado. Si quieres algo yo te lo traigo.

— No, pequeña –respondió él sin poder evitar reír–. Tengo que ir a orinar y no creo que puedas ayudar con eso.

Ella sólo pudo desviar el rostro al sentir que sus mejillas adoptaban un color rojizo ante la imagen que el chico alto que se ponía torpemente de pie acababa de crear en su mente. Pero al sentir cómo él le acariciaba suavemente una mejilla no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

— Espera, ponte un suéter.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu cuarto está muy caliente y afuera está muy frío, te va a hacer daño.

— Rin...

— Por favor.

Gakupo suspiró al ver el puchero que la rubia estaba empezando a hacer. Se veía tan adorable que no fue capaz de negarse y sólo pudo mirarla mientras revolvía su ropero en busca de algo adecuado que pudiera ponerse.

Tomó el suéter de lana gris que ella le tendió y puso los ojos en blanco al ponérselo.

— ¿Puedes llegar allá?

— Rin, está aquí al final del pasillo. Creo que puedo moverme en mi propia casa.

Se rió al verla apretar los labios mientras abandonaba el dormitorio.

Se sentía muy mal. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, sus ojos le ardían demasiado y era incómodo intentar permanecer mucho tiempo mirando algo, además de que había ciertos momentos en los que la garganta comenzaba a arderle. Pero nada extraordinario, nada que no pudiera ser solucionado con un par de horas de sueño. Seguramente si se quedaba dormido al despertar se sentiría mejor.

El único "problema" eran los cuidados casi excesivos de Rin. Llevaba ahí un par de horas y desde que Gakupo la miró parada en la puerta de entrada supo que sería un día muy largo.

No sólo se veía preocupada y lo había obligado a quedarse en la cama –cosa que odia. Usualmente él se levanta temprano para comenzar sus prácticas con la katana por su cuenta y ya no se vuelve a acostar hasta la hora de dormir. Detesta sentirse inútil y flojo–, también llevaba en su bolso muchas cosas que él ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que fueran y cada vez que entraba en su habitación lo obligaba a tomar una taza de té muy cargado.

Le daba mucho asco no sólo el aroma, el _sabor_ era insoportable. Tan dulzón, _tan_ marcado el tipo de especia que ella usó para hacerlos, tan fuerte el sabor de la miel depositada en el fondo de la taza –irónicamente– en un intento por hacer que fuera más agradable para él.

Y a cada momento que pasaba, ella parecía sólo verlo empeorar.

Al terminar de descargar todo el té que Rin le hizo beber, se tomó unos momentos para respirar tranquilo mientras se lavaba las manos. El malestar persistía pero no quería dar muestras de eso.

Al salir del baño lo hizo caminando con relativa normalidad pero entonces todo a su alrededor se movió bruscamente, parecía que el pasillo estaba girando y Gakupo estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, sólo pudo evitarlo apoyándose en la pared y llevándose una mano a los ojos mientras usaba la otra para sujetarse.

 _Calmate, calmate, calmate..._

— ¡Gak! –el chillido preocupado de la rubia sonó lejano, aunque no debía estar a más allá del final del pasillo. Aún así le retumbó en los oídos y le resultó tan doloroso que ni siquiera notó que ella se había acercado corriendo– ¿Qué pasó? –dijo tratando de ayudarlo a incorporarse.

— Me mareé un poco, pero ya pasó.

— Apóyate en mí, yo te ayudo.

A Gakupo no le quedó más que hacer eso. De haber estado un poco mejor habría podido reírse al imaginar cómo debían verse, él tan alto siendo ayudado para caminar por una figura tan bajita y delicada.

Pero en ese momento sólo podía ver el alarmado rostro de la pequeña que se esforzaba por evitarle volver a tropezar.

 _ **~.~.~**_

El pelivioleta estaba recostado, mirándose las manos con aburrimiento. Tenía un termómetro de vidrio en los labios, una nueva taza de té a su lado y un montón de cobijas mullidas encima.

Rin había salido de su habitación hacía rato y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero de vez en cuando escuchaba ruidos como si estuviera moviendo cosas o tirando agua.

Suspiró. Era bonito pasar el tiempo con ella pero no le gustaba tenerla tan preocupada. Estaba empezando a sentirse culpable, debería decirle la verdad, tal vez debería...

— ¿Cómo estás, cariño? –era ella entrando a la habitación. Tenía un plato con pedazos de naranja en una mano y se lo puso en el regazo al sentarse junto a él– Ten, come algo.

Él sonrió y tomó un pedazo dejando que ella le quitara el termómetro de la boca.

La rubia suspiró con aire triste pero Gakupo pudo notar que se esforzaba por sonreír y parecer tranquila.

— Bueno, no ha bajado mucho... Tal vez si te quito un par de mantas... ¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a un doctor?

— Sí, seguro. No es nada.

— Por favor, Gaku. Ahora tal vez te sientes bien (aunque yo no lo creo) pero puedes empeorar si no dejas que te revise alguien más.

— Tengo suficiente contigo, créeme.

— ¡No es momento para que te pongas cursi! –replicó irritada– ¿Y si necesitas medicina?

— No la necesito.

— No eres doctor para decir eso.

— Y tú ni siquiera eres enfermera.

Eso debió dolerle a la adolescente, pues lo miró un par de segundos muy seria, luego suspiró y se fue sin decir nada más llevándose con ella el termómetro. Gakupo gruñó sintiéndose aún peor. No quería empezar a pelear y mucho menos quería lastimarla.

Sabía que ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudarlo y no actuaba para molestar, realmente no estaba siendo muy justo.

Se levantó de mala gana para ir a buscarla. Tenía escalofríos y no podía dejar de temblar, por lo que se cubrió con una sábana –cosa que lo hizo sentir casi como un niño chiquito– y dando pasos cortos pero un tanto apresurados bajó las escaleras.

Rin se encontraba en la cocina mordiéndose las uñas.

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota?_ , se preguntaba una y otra vez pero sabía que por más idiota y terco que fuera, no podía dejarlo sólo. Tenía que hacer lo posible por ayudarlo aunque él no quisiera tomar ningún medicamento y renegara tanto para tomar los remedios que ella le preparaba.

 _Espero que al menos esto sirva..._ Suspiró mirando la mesa llena de vegetales. Nunca había sido muy buena en la cocina. Generalmente eran su hermano o sus tutores quienes le preparaban las comidas, o simplemente ordenaba algo por teléfono si no quería terminar quemándose los dedos tratando de cocinar pero había investigado un poco y recordó que usualmente cuando una persona se enferma se le prepara un caldo.

Era fácil, ¿no? Sólo tenía que cortarlo todo, ponerlo en agua y esperar a que hirviera, había visto muchas veces que así se hacía.

Rayos, en serio esperaba que fuera así.

Tratando de dejar sus inquietudes de lado, bufó y comenzó a cortar una zanahoria.

— ¡Rin! –eso no se lo esperaba. El sobresalto hizo que estuviera a punto de lastimarse el dedo medio con el afilado cuchillo de su novio– ¿Qué haces?

Estaba parado junto a la puerta, mirándola con la boca entreabierta, alarmado y siendo sacudido por algunos estremecimientos repentinos que intentaba disimular. Estaba envuelto en una sábana lila y parecía que le

costaba trabajo estar ahí. Después de todo, los grandes ventanales de la cocina dejaban pasar mucha luz.

— Algo de comer... Deberías estar descansando.

— Déjame ayudarte, yo lo hago –dijo acercándose a ella con una mano extendida para tomar el chuchillo pero ella retrocedió entrecerrando los ojos.

— No.

— Te puedes cortar, yo lo hago.

— Tú estás muy débil y no puedes estar aquí.

— Pero...

— Nada, vete a dormir –dijo con voz casi maternal, como si estuviera regañando a un niño, cosa que hizo sonreír a Gakupo. Ella no entendió de qué se reía pero al darse cuenta del modo en que se estaba comportando sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse– C-cállate.

Él se quedó quieto, mirándola con ternura y caminó hacia ella para abrazarla y envolverse juntos con la sábana pero Rin creyó que seguiría peleando por el cuchillo y antes de que pudiera si quiera decirle un 'te quiero', se hizo a un lado y lo empujó con cuidado.

— Vamos a tu cuarto, y ahí te quedas –él gruñó.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Rin estaba sentada en la escalera con su celular en una mano escribiéndole un mensaje a su hermano diciendo que llegaría muy tarde a su casa y que no la esperara para comer.

Le había costado algo de trabajo conseguir que Gakupo se quedara en su cuarto pero ahora tal vez estaría dormido –o eso esperaba–. Ya sólo quedaba esperar a que el caldo hirviera... Y que tuviera un buen sabor...

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre. No le gustaba la idea de recibir alguna visita después de haber trabajado tanto para conseguir que el cabeza dura de su novio se quedara descansando como para que de la nada llegara alguien más a molestarlo.

Además, claro, del hecho de que podría contagiarse.

Pero la persona que estuviera fuera seguía insistiendo pesar de que Rin estaba decidida a no asomarse ni si quiera por la ventana.

— ¿Quién es?

Pero al escuchar esa grave voz proveniente del piso superior e imaginarse al pelivioleta levantándose _otra vez_ para volver a tropezar como antes no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie.

— No sé, pero ya voy. ¡Quédate ahí!

Con eso corrió a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a un chico de cabello rosado.

Se tardó unos momentos en reconocerlo, ya que no lo veía muy a menudo pero al comprender de quién se trataba se relajó un poco.

— Oh, hola... Yuma, ¿verdad?

Él también parecía estar algo sorprendido pero era de esperar. Después de todo era muy temprano para que hubiera alguien más en la casa.

— Sí. Hola, Rin. ¿Está Gakupo? –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella se mordió el labio y suspiró.

— Sí, pero está enfermo.

— ¿En serio? ¿De qué?

— No sé. Creo que es influenza o algo así pero no estoy segura. Me molesta, no quiere ir con un doctor.

— ¿Pero como está? –poco a poco su sonrisa se desvaneció y frunció el ceño– No se ha agravado, ¿verdad?

— No. Es lo que me preocupa. ¿Tú lo has visto enfermo?

— Demonios, sí. Se pone muy mal.

— Exacto.

— La última vez hasta tuvieron que internarlo en el hospital, supe que ni siquiera podía hablar por lo inflamada que tenía la garganta.

— Sí. Él es un poco raro. Puede pasar mucho tiempo sin enfermarse pero cuando un virus logra atacarlo le hace mucho daño.

Yuma no era el mejor amigo de Gakupo, pero dado que habían estado juntos en el mismo colegio hacía unos años y seguían manteniendo un vínculo cercano había podido verlo cuando eso pasaba. Rin tenía razón. El sistema inmune del joven era muy fuerte pero cuando se debilitaba aunque fuera un poco, cualquier cosa podía llegar a ser peligrosa. Cualquier pequeño resfriado podía terminar en una neumonía o algo peor.

— Pero... Bueno –dijo ella negando con la cabeza como si hubiera pensado lo mismo y quisiera sacar esas ideas de su mente– ¿Qué querías?

— ¿Eh? Oh, sí. Eh... Es que el otro día me prestó un libro y vine a devolvérselo.

— Ah, está en su cuarto –abrió un poco más la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

— Oh, n-no... –debía admitirlo. Le resultaba un poco incómodo la idea de verlo en el estado en que se encontraba, pero al ver el semblante de la chica que tenía en frente (un poco demasiado joven para su gusto, a decir verdad) y teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un amigo suyo, no pudo negarse y se obligó a entrar– Espero no molestarlo –dijo por fin intentando no parecer demasiado nervioso.

— Oh, no te preocupes. Tal vez le haga bien verte.

Rin cerró la puerta despacio y señaló la escalera como para mostrarle por donde debía ir, luego se retiró a la cocina para comprobar el agua que había dejado calentando.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Yuma subió los peldaños uno a uno intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

Al llegar a la blanca puerta tras la que se encontraba el dormitorio de su amigo tuvo que forzarse a levantar el puño para golpear suavemente con los nudillos.

— Pasa –la voz del otro lado sonó baja pero dudosa como si le pareciera extraño que tocaran.

 _Seguramente Rin va y viene a su antojo_ , pensó abriendo lentamente la puerta.

— Hola, Gak.

La habitación estaba en relativa penumbra, ya que la poca luz que entraba se concentraba en la puerta dejando a oscuras todo lo demás gracias a la posición de las cortinas.

El joven aspirante a cantante estaba en la cama y por lo poco que se podía ver, parecía estar muy cansado.

— Hola, Yuma. ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo incorporándose levemente, alarmando al joven de ojos verdes que de por sí lo miraba con nerviosismo.

— N-no te levantes, está bien.

— Bien... – _no puede ser, qué incómodo._

— Me prestaste esto el otro día, pensé que sería mejor traértelo para que no tuvieras que ir a buscarlo –al tiempo que decía eso dejó un ejemplar de _Nami no tō_ en el escritorio.

— Oh, ayer lo estuve buscando. Gracias. La verdad no recordaba si lo tenías tú o Yohio.

— Sí, no es nada –rió nervioso–. Oye... ¿Y cómo te sientes?

Gakupo dejó su pequeña sonrisa y suspiró pesadamente, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

— Ay... Sí, ¿qué ocurre?

— Ven, acercate.

Su tono de voz era tan serio que Yuma sintió que le temblaban las piernas conforme se acercaba a él.

Gakupo había bajado la mirada, parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

 _¿Qué querrá decirme? ¿Será que es peor de lo que su novia cree? ¿Una enfermedad de la que no nos ha hablado? Se ve tan mal, Dios..._

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron abruptamente al escucharlo reír.

 _¿Qué?_

— Eh...

— Lo lamento. No sé qué te haya dicho Rin, pero seguramente exageró. Ella cree que estoy enfermo.

— ¿Ah?

— Mira, sólo tengo resaca... Pero no quiero que ella sepa –comenzó, riendo al ver la desconcertada expresión del joven que tenía en frente–. Ayer fui a una fiesta con unos compañeros de la facultad. Rin no podía ir porque todavía es menor de edad y por que tenía mucha tarea qué hacer. Entonces, ya sabes. Ella estaba molesta y decía que le preocupaba que me fuera a emborrachar o algo. Es que una amiga suya es así, cuando se pasa de copas se pone muy pesada y como que Rin teme que yo termine igual.

«Entonces tuve que prometerle muchas veces que no iba a tomar para que estuviera tranquila.

No me enorgullezco de esto, pero sí tomé y mucho. Como estaba con mis amigos no me pareció tan mala idea pero ahora me arrepiento. Me siento terrible, me duele todo, todo me da asco... Ay no... » se llevó una mano a los ojos en un gesto dramático que hizo reír a Yuma.

— Entonces ¿le dijiste que te enfermaste para que no se enojara?

— Ah, no –abrió mucho los ojos, indignado por la sola idea de haber sido capaz de mentirle a su 'princesa'. Haberle fallado era algo horrible de por sí, como para todavía tener el descaro de mentirle así–. Eso no. Ella me llamó anoche para preguntar cómo estaba, y como le dije que estábamos en un lugar al aire libre se puso nerviosa porque por su casa estaba lloviendo. Ahí ella empezó a decir que me iba a dar gripe si no me abrigaba y cosas así.

«Luego, como llegué a mi casa muy tarde sólo pude dormir unas tres horas y cuando ella me llamó estaba muy cansado. Supongo que me escuchó muy mal porque no tardó casi nada en llegar y se ha pasado toda la mañana haciéndome beber un montón de cosas horribles.»

— ¿Por qué no sólo le dices que te deje en paz?

— Es que en sí no me está molestando, es agradable que esté aquí. Lo malo es que no deja de preocuparse por todo.

— Déjame ver si entendí –cerró los ojos un momento y cruzó los brazos llevándose los dedos de la mano derecha a la barbilla. Un gesto que hacía inconscientemente cuando necesitaba concentrarse–. ¿Te da pena que sepa que te embriagaste ayer y por eso no le dices nada?

Gakupo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada apenado.

— En parte sí... Además –sus mejillas ardían, él sólo podía agradecer que la luz fuera lo suficientemente escasa como para ocultarlo– también me gusta que esté aquí. Ya tenía varios días sin verla.

Yuma se rió. Sin duda Gakupo podía ser muy bobo algunas veces pero al menos sabía aprovechar las cosas que le pasaban.

— Pues no te interrumpo más. Te dejo con tu enfermera, pero ten cuidado. Parece que se está tomando muy en serio las cosas.

— Ya sé –puso los ojos en blanco– Pero creo que en unas horas voy a estar mejor. Así se calmará.

— Suerte con eso.

Antes de irse, Yuma pasó por la sala donde encontró a Rin sentada en un sillón tratando de leer una revista sobre Kendo, seguramente sacada de la pequeña biblioteca del joven que ahí vivía.

Se despidió de ella y no pudo evitar decirle que Gakupo había tenido un "pequeño" ataque de tos.

Sabía que estaba mal y era grosero no decirle la verdad a Rin, pero en parte comprendía a Gakupo.

Tal vez él pudiera hacer lo mismo con Yukari ese fin de semana...

 _ **~.~.~**_

— ¿Por qué no quieres comer? –preguntó Rin con las manos en la cintura.

Llevaba un tiempo considerable tratando de convencer a Gakupo de tomar al menos un tazón de caldo, molesta por su poco apetito.

Yuma se había retirado hacía una media hora o poco más y ella estaba algo irritada. Cuando subió a comprobar si Gakupo estaba bien, él negó haber tenido ese acceso de tos.

Lo dejó pasar creyendo que era sólo su ego hablando. Gakupo solía ser orgulloso algunas veces, especialmente cuando se trataba de su masculinidad. Le encantaba sentir que tenía el control de las cosas, le encantaba sentirse fuerte, un 'macho', y ni se diga cuando ella estaba presente. Amaba ser su héroe.

Por eso le parecía un poco adorable que se empeñara en ocultar su malestar.

— No tengo hambre –repitió una vez más cruzando los brazos y mirándola con una expresión juguetona –. Ve tú y yo te alcanzo luego.

— No me gusta que te pongas así. Eres demasiado terco.

— Y tú demasiado dulce pero no me quejo.

Rin frunció el ceño sin saber si podía permitirse sonreír después de aquello.

En realidad Gakupo no quería comer nada porque sabía que ella se había pasado todo el día preparándole algo, hasta hace unos minutos no sabía lo que era pero estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo.

Había podido aguantar las primeras tazas de té porque podía aprovecharlas para seguir con su 'pequeña' farsa. Dada la temperatura del agua, aprovechaba el tiempo en que ella estaba fuera para introducir ahí el termómetro y hacer que marcara una temperatura mayor a la suya, luego tiraba un poco de infusión por la ventana y sólo tenía que forzarse a beber unos tragos cuando ella regresaba, cosa que de por sí le resultaba difícil.

Sí, era vil y estaba consciente de ello pero... Vamos, se consolaba con el hecho de que al menos había podido estar con su princesa. Ella había pasado las últimas semanas terminando proyectos y ensayos, pues estaba por presentar sus exámenes finales y el poco contacto que habían podido mantener se limitaba a unas pocas llamadas de vez en cuando y mensajes de texto.

La extrañaba, y mucho.

Por eso al verla parada en la puerta de enfrente con esa expresión de pesar en los ojos dedicada a él, no pudo decirle la verdad.

Sabía que se enojaría mucho si supiera que había roto su promesa y sabía que de todos modos no podría verla en unos días más.

Pero al pasar las horas y percatarse de que Rin estaba prácticamente asustada había decidido dejar de lado la mentira, sólo que ella ya no le creyó cuando le dijo que estaba bien.

Ahora además de sentirse como un mentiroso traidor se sentía mal por la forma en que le había hecho perder su valioso tiempo.

No se sentía capaz de sumarle a eso el hecho de que era muy probable que terminara vomitando lo que fuera que ella le hubiera hecho.

 _No, todo menos eso. La haría sentir horrible._

La rubia suspiró cansada pero se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado en el borde de la cama y le acarició dulcemente una mejilla con las llemas de sus dedos. Gakupo no se sentía digno de recibir aquello pero no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Finalmente ella habló con una sonrisa melancólica.

— Te quiero, Gakupo.

— Yo también te quiero.

— Por favor, déjame cuidarte.

— ¿Qué? –ella lo miró a los ojos.

— Entiendo que quieres evitarme molestias, pero te juro que tú nunca serás una molestia para mí. Estoy preocupada por ti, me da miedo que te enfermes porque no quiero verte sufrir. Si te pones muy mal yo no voy a poder ayudarte y no quiero tener que soportar esa impotencia. Tengo miedo de que sufras y no poder hacer nada por ti.

Gakupo no supo qué decir en ese momento. Sabía que Rin siempre había tenido ese espíritu servicial y cariñoso que le hacía preocuparse por las personas cercanas a ella pero escuchar esas palabras lo hizo sentir... Extraño.

Era una mezcla entre culpa y una sensación egoísta que no supo nombrar, como si el saberse así de amado lo convirtiera en alguien importante pero sabía que era algo que no se merecía por lo que no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara durante unos segundos.

Ella decidió no presionarlo y esperar a que hablara por su cuenta.

— Rin... En serio no necesito nada.

Ella bufó.

Estaba por levantarse para salir de ahí a desahogar su frustración en algún otro rincón de la casa pero Gakupo la jaló suavemente del brazo y la obligó a permanecer ahí.

— No te vayas, por favor. Déjame terminar –Rin frunció el ceño y apretó los labios pero no dijo nada–. Te prometo que estoy bien. Sé que quieres ayudarme pero ya hiciste todo lo que podías, y te lo agradezco de verdad; pero no me obligues a tomar otra cosa porque eso sí me enfermaría. No puedo forzar a mi cuerpo a aceptar algo que no necesita, pero lo que hiciste no se va a desperdiciar. Podemos comerlo luego, ¿sí?

La expresión de la rubia se suavizó lentamente como si estuviera reflexionando.

— Además –continuó–, lo que más necesito ahora es a ti. No a tus medicinas caseras ni remedios improvisados. Créeme que sé que no es nada grave, uh... –titubeó pero habló tratando de ocultar su duda– Sólo me cayó un poco mal el frío de anoche y el haberme desvelado pero no pasará nada. Tan sólo... Mírate, míranos.

— ¿Qué?

— Te extraño. Hemos estado tan ocupados últimamente que nos hemos distanciado y hoy que por fin puedo estar contigo, apenas he podido estar _contigo._

Rin se mordió el labio.

— Tienes razón. Perdóname, estaba tan asustada que no te presté atención. Está bien, hagamos lo que tú quieras –sonrió– ¿qué quieres hacer?

— Primero, no te disculpes. Soy yo quien debería hacerlo –Rin estaba confundida pero ambos decidieron no decir nada– y... ¿Qué tal si... Dormimos un rato?

Rin sonrió. Realmente una siesta no le vendría nada mal, últimamente tantas responsabilidades le habían arrebatado sus horas de descanso y la ansiedad de las últimas horas la dejó exhausta.

Entonces asintió con la cabeza sintiendo un vuelco en su interior al ver al muchacho sonreír.

— Te prometo que al despertar te ayudaré con cualquier trabajo que tengas pendiente, para que veas que estoy bien y para que esto no sea una completa pérdida de tiempo –le dijo mirando cómo se quitaba los zapatos, luego se recorrió para hacerle espacio y levantó las cobijas con un brazo listo para envolverla.

— No te molestes –respondió acurrucándose–, ya sólo me falta repasar un poco para las pruebas de biología e inglés.

— ¿Y?

— No me preocupan mucho. Después de haber estudiado biología contigo en el parcial pasado ya me parece una materia fácil –él se rió al recordar sus pequeñas sesiones de estudio.

— ¿E inglés?

— Con mis ensayos basta para aprobar.

Gakupo le besó la frente y la abrazó. Hubiera preferido probar sus labios pero no se atrevió por miedo a que detectara el sabor del alcohol, que tardaría días en quitarse por completo, pero Rin lo atribuyó a que no quería contagiarla.

— Descansa, Gaku –dijo cerrando los ojos– pero si al despertar no estás mejor yo misma te llevaré al hospital.

— Está bien.

 _ **~.~.~**_

 _ **•**_

 ** _•_**

 ** _•_**

Ya había pasado una semana de eso. Gakupo pudo demostrar que no había de qué preocuparse y Rin por fin estaba de vacaciones.

Ese día habían pasado casi toda la mañana en el zoológico, como una especie de premio de parte de Gakupo por el alto promedio que Rin pudo alcanzar después de tanto esfuerzo, pero en secreto el detalle ocultaba una pequeña disculpa discreta.

Estaban recostados en el pasto bajo un gran árbol descansando luego de haber visitado el santuario de las aves cuando Rin vio cerca de ellos una cabellera rosada que ya podía reconocer.

— Mira –dijo señalándolo–, ¿no es tu amigo Yuma?

— Cierto, vamos a saludarlo.

Ayudó a Rin a levantarse y caminaron tomados de la mano pero quedaron estáticos al ver que él tenía un ojo morado.

— Yuma, ¿qué pasó?

El pelirrosado miró a Gakupo con odio pero Yukari habló detrás de ellos antes de que pudiera responder.

— El cabrón quiso aprovecharse de mí.

— ¡¿Qué?! –Rin tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

— Sí, creyó que podía hacerme tonta y tenerme a un lado como enfermera todo el día.

Gakupo palideció al instante.

— Vaya, que pena. Rin, ¿no dijiste que querías ver los leones? Vamos a buscarlos –dijo atropelladamente jalando a Rin para sacarla lo más pronto posible de ahí.

La pobre tardó demasiado en entender.


End file.
